Take Us Back
by MissHarloweGold
Summary: Azula and Ty Lee remember the past and create their future. [PWP for Tyzula Advent]


_Here's a lemon for Tyzula Advent (prompt: snowmelt). I hope you enjoy. (the lyrics at the beginning are from the amazing song "Take Us Back" by Alela Diane._

* * *

 ** _Take Us Back_**

* * *

 _Take me where the snowmelt flows  
It is there, my dear, where we'll begin again_

* * *

The air was thin, but that was not why Ty Lee felt light-headed. She was looking at Azula outside of her grim prison. The sun shone on her and Ty Lee loved how she glistened, even while scowling about being taken on this adventure.

"We used to come here. Don't you remember?" Ty Lee whispered, walking towards Azula. She wanted to kiss her, kiss her like they did here in the past.

Their first kiss happened on this mountain, after climbing the mountain, following the creek where the snowmelt flows. They waded together in the water and fell backwards in their spar. Ty Lee let Azula win because she would rather not burn to death. When they rose, they were drenched and they both felt a confusing heat they never acted on.

This place was sacred to them.

"I hate it here," said Azula, crossing her arms. "I only want to make Zuko give me more freedoms, and pretend to be healing so I can get away with more. You are just a tile in a game you cannot possibly understand."

Ty Lee said softly, "I know," and said loudly, "Do you want to skip stones like we used to?"

Azula pursed her lips and considered it. Ty Lee's heart raced as she wondered.

At last, Azula nodded, and they walked to the water formed from the melted snow pouring down the mountains created by the Fire Nation's volcanic activity.

Ty Lee grabbed rocks and practiced. Azula watched without acting on it for a few moments, then sighed, picking up a rock and beating Ty Lee at the competition. They fell into it for a while, forgetting the past and everything that had pained them so deeply.

They set up a campsite. Well, Ty Lee did.

Azula made the fire.

The two girls sat by it, across from each other, in the starry night.

"We could start again from where we finished. Wouldn't that be amazing? It'd be so romantic," Ty Lee mused, gazing at Azula.

Princess Azula just looked away from her.

The only sound was the crackling of the fire and the babbling of the snowmelt creek.

* * *

They shared a tent, sharing blankets, their bodies close together.

Azula could feel Ty Lee's warmth filling the tent, relaxing her but putting her on edge. She loved and hated the fire within her when she was close to someone she no longer was involved with. Azula turns and rests her head on Ty Lee's shoulder, laying her arm across her stomach. Ty Lee's arms circle her and give her a sensation of being protected.

Of course, Azula would never admit that she liked that feeling. Being safe was a rare state of mind for her in the past several years.

Ty Lee woke, but said nothing. Azula ran her hand across her ex, exploratory even after their love vanished and shattered in the past years. Princess Azula was nervous, but not enough to stop. When her hand grazed Ty Lee's breast, she took a sharp breath that gave both girls pause.

Azula did not understand the tightening in her stomach.

Ty Lee whispered, "We said we were gonna…" She did not know what words. "Gonna do the most important thing here. Remember? We were by the little mini river and we were kissing and touching more than usual and you pushed me into the water when I tried to take my shirt off, but, by the fire, you promised…"

"I rarely keep my promises. I only give them to prod people to obey," Azula whispered earnestly. Ty Lee closed her eyes. Azula was still softly stroking her, whether she noticed it or not.

When Ty Lee took action, she mae Azula feel a hot spark, so tantalizing and as electric as lightning. She felt it encircle her, almost painful. The screech and squeak of crickets and locusts vanished; all Azula could hear was Ty Lee's breathing.

Their lips met. The kiss was _fire_. Burning and as unrelenting as the water streaming across the landscape just outside of their tent.

The kiss deepened further and Azula wanted more of her. Azula, of course, always got what she wanted. She grasped the back of Ty Lee's hand, pulling her further into her. Ty Lee's arm circled her body and Azula tried to hide her shiver.

"I miss how it was. I wish we could've been doing this how we imagined," Ty Lee whispered, the tears in her eyes cheapening the pleasure everywhere else.

"Why does it matter when or where?" Azula whispered, pressing herself to Ty Lee completely. "We want this. We have wanted this for a very long time, and you can no longer pretend to be a lost friend trying to heal the broken, crazy princess. You wanted to sleep with me and nothing more, which is mostly why I let you in."

Ty Lee smiled. That was not true, but she liked the idea of it. It made her feel powerful and special and important. Azula always could give her that warm, happy sensation.

"I wish I could go back in time," Ty Lee whispered. "Not to fix my mistakes, but to relive the best parts of my life. I want to relive the time we spent here. Over and over."

Azula kissed Ty Lee to shut her up, brazenly running her tongue along Ty Lee's neck and gently biting there. Ty Lee yelped.

Ty Lee turned on top of her, her lovely, curvy frame hovering over Azula's, her weight supported on her elbows. Ty Lee pressed an infinite series of small, hot kisses down her neck and collarbone. Azula could not fathom it, but it was perfect.

Azula moaned when Ty Lee's mouth reached her breasts. Princess Azula arched her back involuntarily.

In the cold night, they remain wrapped in the blankets as they remove their clothes.

Ty Lee lowered her mouth to the aching tip of Azula's left breast and gently sucked it into her mouth, using her hand to cup the rest of her tender flesh. It was incredible. Ty Lee's lips were on breast while her other hand massages her right one, squeezing and rolling the malleable flesh.

A shockwave surges down Azula's entire body.

"Have you done this with anyone else?" Azula asked, which Ty Lee could expect.

"Not like this. Never like this. Nothing could ever compare to you," Ty Lee said. Azula heard and saw the honesty, and it was very sexy.

Ty Lee kissed her thoroughly while her hand trails from her cheek to her throat to her breast.

Azula grabbed Ty Lee's hand and they contorted beneath the blankets. Azula guided her hand down to her aching center. Ty Lee grazed her fingers gently up and down the slit. Ty Lee breaches her entrance and she sated the longing to make the princess moan.

When Azula was done with Ty Lee, mostly returning the favor, they held onto each other like they never had before, regaining strength and regaining the sound of the stream and insects outside. The cold begins to seep in and they dress themselves.

They lied there, knowing they should sleep.

"This is better than any other time here," Ty Lee said quietly.

"I know."

Azula kissed her one last time before they went to sleep, knowing that in the morning they would begin again.


End file.
